


Yellow Bird On The Windowsill

by islandahgase



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bird references, Fluff, I'm Crazy, Jaebutt's smirk is my kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, What was I thinking while writing this??, enjoy my sick mind before I go to hell for this, i need holy water, the end is fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 22:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islandahgase/pseuds/islandahgase
Summary: CEO Jackson moons window cleaner Jaebum and shit goes down !!





	Yellow Bird On The Windowsill

Just like any other day, Jaebum found himself suspended high above the ground, cleaning windows. The straps that keep him attached to the pulley digging bruises into his thighs, but he doesn't care. It won't be the first time and he knows damn sure it won't be the last.

 _This is his job_ , he think to himself, dragging a hand through his sweat soaked raven black hair. Cleaning the windows of sky-scraping apartments littered with rich assholes, who spent most of their time in their corner offices that had windows that he may or may not be cleaning too.

With a sigh, he pulls out a dry cloth from his work belt and wipes up the residue liquid in the corner of the window and kicks off the beam his feet are currently resting on. The next window is closed, but the blind are open. _Wide open_ , and before his feet lands, he sees it. A completely naked man bent over a bureau. Perfect, toned globes and puckered hole make him want to kick the glass in, jeans undone, and plunge right in between to the hilt.

Instead, he misses his opportunity to get his feet in front of his body to safely land, and swings sideways. His shoulder makes contact with the beam with a thud, and he hisses as pain shoots through him.

"Oh my God!" he hears a shout through the closed window, and silently curses all to hell. He rubs at his shoulder.

A moment later, the window beside him is slides open and Mr. Blonde-Haired, Perfectly Toned Ass practically shouts at him, "Yo, are you okay?"

"Yeah, man, I'm fine. Just... got... distracted," he finishes lamely with a smirk, blushing furiously. He looks up to look the man in the eyes to convey his sincerity. What greets him makes the hard on he's sporting, press even further into the straps. Blonde hair, soft brown eyes, sharp nose and small, but supple velvet lips. He can imagine those lips stretched around his cock taking him so deep that his eyes would roll back into his head.

The man gapes at him, blushing to the roots of his hair, before his eyes latches unto his exposed shoulder. "Oh man, nah, you're bleeding! Swing closer and I'll help you get that cleaned up."

"No, really, its fine," Jaebum tries to reassure him.

"I really can't leave you hanging out here bleeding when it was completely my fault you got distracted. I forgot my curtains were open."

After a minute of contemplation, Jaebum finally agrees, "Okay, but can you make yourself at least somewhat decent before I come in?"

The blush deepens, but the blonde nods at inhuman speed. "Umm, I'm already in boxers, so... yeah, come in," he says reaching to grab at the pulley wire.

"Yeah! Don't touch it! You might get pinched."

"Oh, yeah. Right. Sorry," the blonde concedes, retracting his hand to scratch the back of his head.

He sidles until he reaches the window sill and swings right through the open window. He lands ass first on the man's bed that he notes is just an inch shorter than the windowsill, and soft as all hell. Feet raised slightly to avoid getting whatever dirt and rocks were between the soles of his boots, he swiveled the lower half of his body off the bed, he stands to hooks himself from the pulley, and continues to work on the straps clinging to him around his hips and thighs.

By the time Mr. Blonde-Haired Perfectly Toned Ass enters his room again, he has a first aid kit in his hands and Jaebum looks up from unstrapping himself. He gapes at the creature standing before him.

"What?" Mr. Beautiful Blonde-Haired Perfectly Toned Ass asks him warily, as if it were a normal everyday thing to be standing before another man in only boxer shorts.

The question snaps Jaebum out of his perverted trailing thoughts. Clearing his throat, Jaebum mumbled, a weak, "Nothing." After an awkward minute of Jaebum pulling himself free of the straps, he pulls his shirt free and he plops himself in a chair, the blonde pulled close to the bed where he is currently sitting.

The blonde winces at the gash. "Oh my, I'm so sorry. I honestly didn't remember my window was wide open." A blush forming on his sculpted cheeks again, and Jaebum found it adorable. A smile slowly tugged at the corners of his lips, but he quickly crushed it. _Mr. Beautiful Blushing Blonde-Haired Perfectly Toned Ass probably isn't even swinging for the same team I am, so stop it, Jaebum! Fuck, his name is getting longer! Canary, let's just call him Canary._

Rolling his eyes, Jaebum groaned, "Can we not talking about it while you're cleaning me up?"

"Hey, I'm just saying! I didn't mean to moon you and give you a glimpse of the moon's core while I was at it."

Before Jaebum can stop himself, he asked in a deadpanned tone, "Or did you?" eyeing the other man from the corners of his eyes, eyes brow slightly raised.

"Did you enjoy the view?" he countered.

"I've seen better," Jaebum retorted even though he knew for damn sure he's never reacted to another man the way he is right now. Cock becoming more and more suffocating in his tight denim jeans.

"Oh, really? Then, what's this?"

Before Jaebum could react, the other man had his hand cupping his dick, and a groan was escaping his lips. The pressure perfect. Not too heavy on his crotch, but perfect enough to feel the lift of his balls as well and warm enough to make his eyes roll into his skull and hips to want to rut further into the touch. With a growl, Jaebum opened his eyes and snapped his neck in the man's direction. "What the fuck are you doing?" Lust fully out in the open now and evident in his voice.

"I saw this guy trying to break free of his restrains while you were still dangling by my window. I wonder how tall and proud he'll stand when he sees my rabbit hole welcoming him." A tongue pokes out and wipes across luscious lips, before teeth bites on them. Jaebum can't help but wonder how they'll taste. How they'll feel stretched around his cock or balls. How warm will they be taking him deeper and deeper yet. Teeth scraping deliciously around his cock head.

"Why don't you try to find out?" Standing to tower over the man. "What's your name, Canary?"

"Canary?" Amusement dancing in his brown eyes, but it doesn't hide the mutual lust or the blush that dusts his cheeks at the endearment.

Jaebum lifts a hand to the nape of the other's neck and takes a hand through his hair before tugging backwards, so he can look into to his eyes. "Yeah, canary," he says, leaning down to captures the other's plump lips in a deep hungry kiss. Strawberries, Jaebum thinks, refreshing, sweet and delectable. Good enough to eat whole. He deepens the kiss further, exploring until the other pulls on his shirt. It becomes even hungrier. It's all lips, tongue, and teeth, with moans and groans escaping in between.

When they part, the other moans at the lost, long lashes flutter open. "I prefer Jackson, but we can stick with Canary, if you like cornering cute yellow birds. What's your name?"

"Jaebum," he replies, "but you can call me Raven."

"Mm, well, Raven, why don't you swoop down and show me how much you appreciated the mooning?" Jackson says, backing up more on the bed, peeling his boxers off slowly.

And that's all Jaebum needs to hear before he's stripping out of his clothes in almost one go. By the time, he out of his clothes, Jackson is practically shoving a second finger into his greedy hole. Growling, Jaebum turns the chair to face Jackson sprawled out working a third finger in, blonde hair a bright contrast to the red sheets.

As he scissors his finger, Jaebum gets a clear view of his hole and his dick twitches at how Jackson seems sensitive even to his own touch and how his fingers strain to stretch himself for Jaebum. The tightness evident for Jaebum even from where he sat. Not to mention the way Jackson's head was thrown back in a silent moan, blonde hair already matted to his forehead. His throat exposed and dropping with sweat, and all Jaebum wants to do is run his tongue along the trail the sweats runs down, but he waits.

He waits until Jackson is pleading with him. He waits until his left hand is clamped tightly around the base of his shaft to keep himself from ejaculating. Only then does he stand up and crawls to Jackson on the bed and licks around his rim, while he still has three fingers shoved up his clenching hole, knuckle-deep. He feels Jackson's heels dig deep into the sheets, hips lifting off the bed, seeking friction against the cold air.

He looks up into Jackson's eyes as he hooks his arm around the other's legs and rubs circles into the inside of his thighs to calm him down, slowly dragging his hips down. His tongue still poking out to tease at the other's perineum.

"Fuck, Jaebum, shit! S-s-stop teasing me please... p-please, just fucking fuck me!" Jackson practically screams the last bit.

"No, not yet," Jaebum says, locking up his shaft.

"If you don't, I'm gonna cum. Please, just fuck me," Jackson whimpers.

Jaebum reaches for the base of his shaft and pumps once, but as he moves back to the base, he squeezes tightly, effective cutting off Jackson's urge to cum.

"Fuck, I hate you! Why would you do that?"

Jaebum snickers devilishly, breaths brushing against Jackson's cock. "I just found that I like you squirming, and begging for my cock. Do you want it that bad, Canary? Do you want me to shove my cock so far up your ass, you see it trying to poke out off tummy?" he asks, his words making his lips brush at the head of the other's dick, as he runs his hands over either side of his hips and over the plains of his chiseled abdomen. Jaebum takes Jackson's cock whole, his lack of a gag reflex a blessing to Jackson.

  
❧

  
Jackson moans out loud. Overstimulation making him thrash his head back against the sheets. "Fuck!" he snarls through clenched teeth, hips lifting instinctively to warmth wrapped around his dick, eyes tightly closed before he realized what he did.

When he looks down at Jaebum to apologize, the sight that greets him makes him throw his head again. Jaebum's pretty pink lips stretched around his cock is almost enough to cum, lustful eyes trained on his face. Thankfully, Jaebum pulls off before he can even start counting backwards from ten to one.

"I want you on your hands and knees, baby," he says, lightly tapping his inner thighs, before reaching for the lube Jackson had left on the bedside table to slick himself up.

With a shiver, Jackson rolls on his side. _Fucking finally!_ he thinks, crawling to the head of the bed to grip at the windowsill. Jaebum leans on his back, cock teasing at his hole. The feeling of Jaebum so close and yet still so far, makes me want to cry.

"Is this what you want? For the whole world to see your face as you cum for me?" he hears the older man whispers in his ear, lightly nipping.

Then, he feels a sting on his ass and a cracking sound echoes throughout the room followed by a moan before a hand rubs over the sting and he realizes it was him who moaned. Jaebum's hands a rough contrast to the softness of his ass, but Jackson doesn't care. The smack to his ass only sends more heat to his groin. He wants _more!_ He _needs_ more, so he begs Jaebum. He wiggles his ass, silently pleading for Jaebum to give him another hard smack, but it doesn't come.

Before he can look back to search for Jaebum, he feels the other slide under him from between his thighs, tongue licking a trail from rim to the tip of his dick and he can only throw his back and cry out. "Ah, fuck Jaebum just~ ... Oooh, f-fuck! You're so big! Fuck, baby! Oh my god, you're so deep! Ng~ugh, fuck, no, please don't use your mouth too! Shit!" The stretch burns slightly, but deliciously. It's enough to knock the breathe out of him. 

Before Jackson even had time react, Jaebum had wrapped his arms around his thighs and slammed right into him to the hilt and wrapped his lips around the head of his cock. Jackson doesn't even know what to concentrate on: rocking back unto Jaebum's cock that brushes his prostate just right and giving Jaebum just as much as he's receiving or his mouth that's wrapped deliciously around his cock, so he does both.

Rocking down onto Jaebum using the windowsill as leverage to push himself in Jaebum's lap, and pulling on the edge until the head of Jaebum's cock catches on his run. The sound of skin slapping, his moans and groans echoes throughout the room, but what really spurs him on is the vibrations of Jaebum's moans on his dick.

  
❧

  
Jaebum unwraps his arms around Jackson's thighs and reaches upwards to wrap them around his waist. Using his elbows to push Jackson harder as he thrust upwards to meet him halfway, almost losing his shit when Jackson release a hold on the windowsill to card his hand threw his hair.

Jaebum soon feels that familiar heat pooling deep in the pit of his abdomen and he knows he can't last much longer. Just as he thinks about pulling up to let the other know so, Jaebum feels Jackson try to pull him away, but being a stubborn ass by nature, he shakes his head, lips still latched on to the others cock.

"No, baby bird, I want to drink you up. I want to taste you," Jaebum whines, giving his shaft kittenish licks between each word, but thrusting upwards with each as well.

Soon, it all becomes too much for Jackson and, with a moan, he practically seats himself squarely down on Jaebum's cock, while pulling on his hair. He cums harder than he's ever had in his life, head thrown back in a silent scream.

The clenching of Jackson around his cock as he ejaculates down his throat throws Jaebum over the precipice of pure, unadulterated ecstasy. Ejaculating just as hard as the other, hips raising off the bed as Jackson slowly releases his hold on his hair. He slides his arms down to Jackson's hips to hold him in place. Jet after jet of cum pulsing into the warmth that is Jackson, and it almost seems like he can't stop cumming. His hands tighten their hold on the other, eyes clenched shut, as he thrust upwards to ride out his orgasm.

"Jae-Jaebum, oh my god, I c-can feel you cumming~ and it feel so~ fuuucking good. Fuck, I almost can't~ can't take it. Fuck, baby. Shit!" Jackson screams from oversensitivity, shaking from the overstimulation, and Jaebum is almost sure that if the interior of Jackson's room weren't bricks the neighbors in the next apartment would be able to hear his name.

With a last thrust, Jaebum starts to soften and Jackson collapses on top of him. Both panting for breathe. Both hearts beating as one. Both thinking that this is the best sec they've ever had, and to think they only met a few... minutes ago? Hours? Both don't know, but both are not willing to separate, until they both become too sensitive to each other's pulsing. Jackson around Jaebum, and Jaebum brushing against Jackson's walls.

With a lewd pop and squelching of lube, Jaebum lifts Jackson off, by the hips and lays him by his side. Eyeing around the room, he spots an adjoining bathroom, he gets up and makes his way there, still naked.

  
❧

  
Jackson lets his eyes trail Jaebum as he gracefully swings off the bed and makes his way to the bathroom, expecting Jaebum to hop in the shower. He hears the water running from the sink, and he closes his eyes trying his mightiest to calm his racing heart. The water shuts and then, silence.

He's sure Jaebum is cleaning himself up, and he should get up and do the same, but the burning in his thighs are screaming at him to stay where he is. Exhaustion slowly seeping into his bones and he just wants to curl up and go to sleep, then he feels it.

A warm, soft cloth being dragged around his rim, and he instinctively clenches, eyes flying open to meet Jaebum's soft, reassuring ones.

"I'm not that much of an asshole to fuck you senseless, and then leave you full of my cum to itch when it dries," Jaebum says softly, a smirk.

"Thanks, I guess," he replies, with a laugh, "but I can't help the clenching... still sensitive."

"Oh, really," Jaebum inquires, right brow cocked up, "maybe I shouldn't clean you up just yet."

"Fuck, you're gonna kill me today."

"Did I tell you that you taste so fucking good?" Jaebum growled, throwing the towel on the floor, before crawling back on the bed to settle on his knees between Jackson's spread legs, cock half-hard again.

The dirty talk piled on top of the raw lust in his voice is enough for Jackson to go half-hard as well. "Jesus, you're insatiable," hole clenching around nothing.

"So keep me sated," Jaebum challenges, using two fingers to catch his cum leaking from Jackson's ass, before pushing his fingers knuckle deep into Jackson.

Adrenaline rushes through Jackson like a tidal wave. The soreness in his thighs forgotten now as his toes curl into the sheets as Jaebum curls his fingers to brush his prostrate. His cock hardens further as Jaebum drags his fingers out slowly just to slams them back in again, then curling them.

"More, Jaebum... ngh... I want more! Please, baby. Give me your cock, please. Make me cum. Fill me until I'm leaking your cum with every step I take."

  
❧

  
And damn it if that didn't sound like the sweetest music to Jaebum's ears. The sight of Jackson squirming about, clutching at the sheets on his sides, and arching into his touch, made Jaebum feel a possessiveness he never felt before. It began to blossom deep within his chest swimming throughout his entire being until all he can think, see and hear is Jackson.

He lets that fire consume him, but he can't help himself from wondering. _How is possible that this man is making me feel things I've never felt before when I've only just met him?_  Jaebum groaned internally.

He snapped out of his revelry when Jackson hisses. Only then does Jaebum realize that he had halted his ministrations, and was still knuckle deep in the other man, fingers curled. The pad of his fingers pressed up against Jackson's sweet spot.

Looking deep into Jackson's soft chocolate, lust-filled eyes, Jaebum decided to throw caution into the wind, and with a growl radiating from deep within his chest, he pulled his fingers out, and pulled the other up. Crossing his legs under him, he pulls the other into his lap, and hugs him close. "Wrap your legs around my waist, baby, and hold on tight."

Jackson moans as his cock brushes up against Jaebum's stomach, but complies and locks his ankles behind Jaebum, and simultaneously wraps his arms around Jaebum's neck. Craning his neck upwards, Jaebum moves in to capture the other's lower lip between his teeth and nibbled on it lightly while reaching behind to grasp his cock. A choked moan falls from his lips as his cock brushes against Jackson's already sensitive rim.

Jackson hissed once again at the contact. "Daddy, please," the other whined.

The pet name takes Jaebum by surprise, but his cock also twitches in response. "From now on, this is mine, you hear me? Answer me."

"Yes, all yours. Take me, Daddy. I'm all yours. Please," Jackson pleads.

Groaning, Jaebum smashes their lips together again more roughly this time. Jackson opens up immediately. Jaebum lines himself up with Jackson's hole and with one smooth thrust up, he impales Jackson to the hilt. The grip around his cock is snug and warm. Jackson tightens for a fraction of a second as he basks in the feeling of being filled again, and so completely, head thrown back, cock twitching against Jaebum's chest.

Jaebum looks up at the man in his arms, and smiles. He had never met someone as beautiful as Jackson. "God, baby, you were just made for this cock, weren't you? F-fuck!" He licks up a trail of sweat coming down Jackson's neck, and it's just as sweet as he had imagined earlier. He trails a hand up and down the other's back, calming. When he begin to relax again, Jaebum brings his hand between them and flicks lightly at his nipple causing Jackson to jerk in his lap, and his cock to twitch against his stomach.

"You like that?" He feel more than sees Jackson's weak nod. "Again?" He flickes at it this time.

Jackson shakes wildly in his lap, keening as the sensation racks through his whole frame. "More. I want more, Jaebum," Jackson moans.

"More? Like this?" Jaebum teases, this time licking the opposite nipple, while pinching the other.

"Nmgh... yes, but more. Please move." Breathes into his ear, before he nips at the lobe, then pulling Jaebum's silver earrings into his mouth.

Jaebum groans, and places his hands on Jackson's hips to guide him up and down his shaft. The motion limited, but it reaches all the right places for Jackson.

With a frustrated groan, Jaebum stands with Jackson still clinging to him. He plants his feet into the bed, and pulls Jackson down by the hips, slamming himself deep into the other. The sound echoes throughout the room and everything ceases to exist around them.

It only takes a few more deep thrusts into the other before Jaebum feels it deep in the pit of his stomach. "Cum for me, baby," Jaebum pants into Jackson's neck.

That's all Jackson really needs to hear. He cums with a cry, cum spurting on Jaebum's chest. Tears streaming down his face.

Jaebum feels a jet of cum land across his nipple, and together with the tightening of Jackson's rim around his cock, he cums deep within Jackson. His nails deep in Jackson's hips, he's sure they'll leave marks.

He falls to knees. Thankfully, he had immediately softened, so the blow to Jackson's ass was not as hard. He pulls out and lays Jackson down against the sheets before rolling over to catch his breath. "I'm a mess," he tells Jackson, chuckling.

"Hmm, we're both a mess," Jackson mumbles, turning to him to nuzzle into Jaebum's chest.

"Hey, don't fall asleep just yet. We need to get cleaned up."

"Noooo, I don't wanna," Jackson whines.

"Okay, five minutes."

The minutes pass in silence, both struggling to calm their breathing. Jaebum turns to Jackson, whose face is still buried in his chest. "Hey, Canary," he greets the younger man with a smile, as he turns to meet his eyes. Jaebum reaches out smooth out a stray strand of blonde hair back away from Jackson's face.

"Hey," Jackson says, smiling back.

"Did you mean it?" Jaebum asked hesitantly.

"Mean what?"

"That you'll be mine..."

"Do you want me to be?"

Looking in his eyes, Jaebum smiles wider, but his eyes are glint with uncertainly. His heart wrenching, racing nervously at the thought of possible rejection. "Yeah," he lets out on a breath quietly, almost inaudibly. Suddenly shy, he breaks his gaze away to look down.

"Hey, after what we just did, why are you being shy now?" Jackson laughs. "Yes, I'll be yours, as long as I can call you mine too."

"Really?" Jaebum snaps his gaze back up to the other's face, searching for sincerity and he finds it. Deep in Jackson's soft brown eyes, and his heart feels like it'll burst at any minute with how full it feels.

"Yes. I've never done what we just did, and honestly, I don't know you, but why do I feel like my heart is suddenly full? Like all the gaps I didn't know I had in it, feels like it's been filled."

Jaebum stares at the angel in his arms in amazement. "Me too! Like it's so full, it feels like it'll burst."

"Yes," Jackson sighs. "Exactly like that. Ugh, we should take a shower. I gotta get to the office."

"Oh my god! Get up! Go!" Jaebum urges. "You didn't even call in!" Pulling Jackson up.

"Boo, I don't wanna," Jackson reaches to his bedside table. With a few jabs at his phone screen, he puts the device to his ear, throwing himself back against the pillows again. "Mark, I'm not coming in today. Something... came up. A raven came in my window," throwing a wink in Jaebum's direction and the other fights the urge to laugh out loud. "No, everything is fine. No, you don't have to call animal control. I think I've pacified it enough."

Jaebum arches an eyebrow at that statement. Cocking his head to the side, "Oh, really?" he mouths at Jackson.

Jackson smiles cockily back at the older man, almost challengingly. "We'll meet later. Okay," and with that he hangs up.

"Maybe you're just the one pacified, Canary," Jaebum smiles lazily at Jackson, reaching to tickle at his side:

Eyes flying open, Jackson retreats, falling off the bed in his attempt to scamper away. "I'm gonna take a shower," running into the bathroom.

Jaebum grabs the abandoned washcloth off the floor, and walks into the bathroom. Pulling back the shower curtain, he stares dumbly at Jackson. The water glistening on his skin in the dim light. He steps in and hugs Jackson. "Are you sure it'll be alright if you don't go in to work today? You won't get fired or something?" he worries.

"The only one that can fire me is the board, but I doubt they'll be able to buy me out," Jackson answers, deadpanned.

Stunned, Jaebum releases his hold on the other and steps back. "Who exactly are you, Jackson?"

Jackson slowly turns to Jaebum with a sly smile and bows in all his naked glory. "I am the one and only Jackson Wang, CEO of Wang Trading Enterprise."

"What??" Jaebum shakes his head in disbelief, "No, you can't be. You're young. You're blonde."

"I inherited the company when my father decided to retire," Jackson says, nonchalantly, "and besides, haven't you ever heard of dye?"

Jaebum sputters at the last statement, reaching to tickle Jackson again. "You brat! Get over here!"

When Jaebum has satisfactorily tickled Jackson, he holds Jackson close, breathing in his scent under the spray of the water.

"You're not afraid of me, are you?" Jackson asks hesitantly.

"Do I need to be?" Jaebum answers with a question of his own.

"No, not at all."

"Then, no."

"Then date me. Give me a chance. Know me," Jackson turns in his embrace, and looks up at Jaebum.

The pleading in Jackson's big brown eyes tugs at Jaebum's heart. "Yah, stop, you look cute. How anyone can say 'no' with that look on your face is beyond me."

"Then say yes."

"Yes, a million times, yes."

  
❧

  
_**Two Years Later** _

"Jackson, come on. We're gonna be late!" Jaebum calls down the hallway, grabbing at his coat draped over Mark's arm.

It had taken some time for Jaebum to get used to Mark, Jackson's personal assistant. The man was beautiful. Jackson had spent months convincing Jaebum that Mark was just his friend and assistant. Until Mark had had enough of Jaebum's chilling gaze one night at a company party and told Jaebum "If Jackson wasn't such a bottom, I would've begged him to fuck me over his desk years ago," which had Jaebum choking on his gulp of Chardonnay, and the older man walking away with a smirk. 

Now Mark throws him a lopsided smirk, as if he knows exactly what Jaebum is thinking, and Jaebum can't help but roll his eyes at the other. _Damn you for being such an amazing assistant. You always seems to know what people are thinking._

"I'll be out in a minute," Jackson calls back. He does emerge from the bedroom a minute later. His face washed of all color. "Bummie..," Jackson squeaks.

Jaebum turns to Jackson. Alarm ringing in his head at the look on Jackson's face. "What? What's wrong, baby bird?" Jaebum shuffles to Jackson and grabs him by the shoulders, eyes searching to see if he's hurt anywhere. Until he see the tiny leather box he had tucked in the back of the closet days before clutched in Jackson's hand, he sighs in relief. Then he bursts out in fits of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Fury brings color back into Jackson's face, and Jaebum laughs even harder watching his face go from white to pink to red.

"I was wondering when you would find that. I was starting to think you never would or that you _had_ seen it and ignored it," Jaebum finishes lamely.

"How long has it been hiding in there?" Jackson asks.

"Since Sunday. After we met my parents," Jaebum shrugs.

"Why didn't you just ask me?"

"I was afraid you would say no," Jaebum says looks down.

"Oh, Bummie. It's been two years since you came flying in through my window! I still haven't thrown you out on your ass, have I? I'm here to stay."

"Wait a minute!" Mark breaks in. "So you mean to tell me the bird that came in your window two years ago was.." he says pointing at Jaebum, remembering the strange conversation he had with Jackson. "Fuck Jackson! You mean to tell me... I fucking hate you," he finishes laughing.

Jackson just grins at him impishly. "No, you don't. I remember you saying that you're happy I got laid two days later 'cause I seemed a lot more happy and I am."

Jaebum laughs. "So?"

"So what?" Jackson looks at him, questioningly.

Jaebum simply points at the box, before getting down on one knee.

"Yes, a million times, yes."

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to hell for this .... buuuuut it was so worth the laughs !!! LMMFAO 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed my sick mind (~.~') 
> 
> Until next time ! PEACE !


End file.
